


Contigo

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Frienship!Jellow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Le gusta estar junto a ella, relajarse y escuchar su voz. Realmente le gustaba estar a su lado. [Drabble] [Friendship!Jellow]
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie & Mao | Mallow (Pokemon), Lilie | Lillie/Mao | Mallow (Pokemon)
Kudos: 2





	Contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Ellas son la OTP de Alola!

**|| Contigo ||**

La última vez que no acompañó a su amiga a su casa, un pokémon la había atacado en su habitación. Por suerte no estaba sola, y pudo salir ilesa de ese ataque, tomando en cuenta que no podía ni si quiera tocar a un pokémon ni estar muy cerca de ellos, ese hecho solo podía agravar su estado.

Lo bueno es que ahora podía tocar huevos pokémon, y se había asegurado de cuidar muy bien el encargo del director Oak. Esto era un paso muy bien encaminado para que ella se recuperara.

Pero no correría el mismo riesgo.

Justamente ahora, en su habitación, esperaba que ella regresara con algunos bocadillos y un té.

–La seguridad en la casa aumentó –fue su frase para anunciar que estaba entrando, detrás de ella, su mayordomo con una charola con macarrones y una tetera muy fina.

–Lo sé –se acomodó sobre los cojines del suelo, colocando sus manos delante de ella –aun así te acompañaré hasta tu casa en las tardes después del colegio.

–Muchas gracias Mallow.

–¡Somos amigas! ¿No, Lillie?

La joven asintió, acercó la charola hasta una pequeña mesa cerca de donde estaba Mallow y su huevo. El mayordomo se retiró dejando a las chicas solas.

–¿Cómo vas con el huevo?

Los ojos de Lillie viajaron desde el macarrón que tenía en la mano, pasando por los de Mallow hasta llegar al huevo pokémon que reposaba sobre los cojines del sofá. Una sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios de inmediato, volvió su rostro hacia su amiga y asintió.

–Muy bien, estoy realmente contenta de poder cuidarlo.

Mallow abrazó sus piernas y dejó que su mejilla descansara sobre sus rodillas.

El ligero aroma a flores que entraba por el enorme ventanal del balcón, los ruidos de los pokémon que jugaban en el patio, y la melodiosa voz de Lillie mientras relataba lo que había cambiado en su rutina para asegurarse de estar cuidándolo correctamente, los libros que estaba leyendo y lo feliz que se sentía estar tan cerca de un pokémon, aunque sólo fuese un huevo.

Dejó que toda esa atmósfera la cubriera y la encantara en esta tarde después de la escuela. Y hasta que la luna no dominara parte del cielo ella seguiría disfrutando de su compañía.

–Mallow –el susurró de la joven dueña de la casa interrumpió su concentración, su mirada viajó hasta encontrarse en sus verdes ojos–, ¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres que te vayan a dejar a casa?

–No, solo estaba relajada, no tengo sueño –estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y ahogó un bostezo.– Además no quiero irme aún, me gusta estar aquí.

Acarició a su Bounsweet que dormía al lado del huevo. Lillie cerró los ojos un momento y asintió.

–Me gusta que estés aquí.

_Realmente adoro que estés conmigo, Mallow._


End file.
